The Story of Rumpelteazer
by MistoFan10
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer are seen as twins. But nobody has heard Rumpelteazer's side of the story. Their NOT siblings. But they sure act like it. But Macavity is on their tail. Will the Jellicles be able to help the Notorious duo before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Author's Note

I don't really know how to type Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer's accents. So just Pretend that They have Scottish accent like Skimbleshanks but a little bit more thick.

"I said I won't work for you! I'm perfectly happy living on my own with Mungojerrie!" Rumpetleazer yowled. "But you worked for me once, why can't you work for me again? You two were my best thieves! Maybe Rumpelteazer, you could be my queen." A sly orange tabby cooed. He had many nicknames, The hidden paw, The Mystery Cat, The King of the Villains. Even the inventor of Evil. But most Cats just called him Macavity. " I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR QUEEN!" Rumpelteazer yowled even louder. " Macavity! Leave her alone!" Another cat, who was a male that looked just like Rumpelteazer, only a bit taller and more muscular. "Mungojerrie! I didn't even think that you would betray me." Macavity growled. "I didn't betray you, I left you, you lied to Rumpelteazer and I, you said that if we worked for you our lives would be full of riches and wealth, we would be living in mansion!" Mungojerrie hissed. "Well, you WILL be living mansion soon enough, you just have to work for it." Macavity said looking at his long curved claws. "You said that 5 years ago! We're done with Macavity! Done with you!" Mungojerrie spat. "Come on Teazer." Mungojerrie grumbled. "Okay Jer." Rumpelteazer whispered. They started to head into the alley when Macavity barreled into Mungojerrie. "Mungojerrie!" Rumpelteazer yowled. They clawed and bit each other. Rumpelteazer was about to join the fight when Mungojerrie yowled at her. "NO RUMPELTEAZER! Run away!" He yowled. Rumpelteazer nodded and ran into the alley.

Then she remembered what her mother had told her as a kitten. They were roaming the streets of New York looking for something to eat. "Rumpelteazer dear, when you move out I want you to remember something, if anything ever goes wrong, find the jellicles, just follow the road north until you come to the Theater Door, then go into the Junkyard behind it. You'll find them there." She explained. Rumpelteazer nodded. "Okay mum." She chirped.

A couple days later her mom was captured by humans, and she hasn't seen them since. So she headed north and headed for the Theater Door. When she got there she looked for a Junkyard. "There it is!" She breathed. She rushed into the Junkyard. Cats stared at her. "Who is that?" One whispered. "Um…Hi?" She smiled. She held up her paws in innocence to show that she was a friend. "Um, who are you?" A silver and black tabby tom walked up to her. "I'm Rumpelteazer! My friend Mungojerrie is being attacked by a cat called Macavity! He's very-"

"We know who Macavity is. Alonzo! Mistofelees, Tugger, aaannnnd…hmmmm, Plato. Follow me." The Tabby tom ordered. "You can call me either Munkustrap, or Munku. Your choice." Munkustrap smiled. Rumpelteazer nodded and followed the very kind tabby tom into the alley to save her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mistofelees, Tugger and Plato rushed into the alley just as Mungojerrie was flung against a wall. His nose was bleeding, and he had some serious wounds on his side and on his arms. Before Macavity could strike Mungojerrie again Munkustrap threw himself onto Macavity. Alonzo and Tugger soon jumped in to help the brave young tabby tom. Rumpelteazer rushed over to her very close friends. "Jerrie? Mungojerrie? Jer! Can ya hear me?" Rumpelteazer murmured. Mungojerrie slowly opened his eyes. "Rumpel's?" He croaked. "Oh my god, we need to get you to a doctor!" Rumpelteazer squealed. "I'll be be I'll be fine." Mungojerrie insisted. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME JELLICLES! I'LL BE BACK. THOSE TWO TABBIES WILL BE BACK WORKING WITH ME YET! YOU WAIT!" Macavity yowled. Then he dashed over a building and was gone.

"You two used to work for Macavity?" Munkustrap asked. Rumpelteazer gulped. "USED to. We didn't see the real face behind the mask at first. We thought he was kind, that he ACTUALLY wanted to help us. But we were wrong. So we left him. He's been after us ever since." Rumpelteazer explained. "Well, why don't you come with us!" They young tuxedo tom yelped. "Misto!" Alonzo hissed. "But, but Alonzo, what about her brother?" He asked.

"My BROTHER!" Rumpelteazer screeched. "Yeah, your brother." Alonzo pointed at Mungojerrie who was moaning in pain. "He's NOT my brother! We're just VERY close friends who happen to look alike." Rumpelteazer pouted. "Well, Munkustrap, he IS hurt. I suppose Jennyanydots should take a look at him." Alonzo muttered. Munkustrap nodded. "We should. Come on Alonzo, help me support him." Munkustrap walked over to Mungojerrie. He was leaning against a wall trying to stand up. "Come on, we'll help you. What's your name?" Munkustrap asked. "Mungojerrie. But you can call me Jer or Jerrie if you want." He muttered. Munkustrap and Alonzo nodded and put their arms around Mungojerrie. "Come on! I can show you the Junkyard!" Mistofelees purred. "Don't get carried away!" Munkustrap called. "I won't!" He called as he dragged Rumpelteazer away. "Ow!" Rumpelteazer screetched. "What happened?" Mistofelees asked. Cocking his head to one side. "You shocked me! How did you do that?" Rumpelteazer asked. "Oh, that! Apparently my mother was a magical cat, sooo, when my mom gave birth to me. I was magical to! Watch." Mistofelees shot a bolt of Lightning out of his paws and it hit a trash can. "WOW! I wanna be able to do that!" Rumpelteazer breathed. "You can't you have to be born with it." Mistofelees mumbled. Rumpelteazer sighed. "But! I can still show you around." Mistofelees smiled. Rumpelteazer smiled and followed Mistofelees into the 'Junkyard.'

Mungojerrie hurt all over. The fight with Macavity had worn him out. "Jerri? Why don't you and your 'close' friend stay with us for a while? Until your wounds are healed anyway. Maybe if you like it you could live with us." Munkustrap asked. Mungojerrie thought about living with such loyal cats. Who would lay down their lives to protect other's from Macavity, and he could join them with Rumpelteazer to fight against Macavity. Maybe now he could be free. "That would be great Munku. Thanks! Rumpelteazer and I are very grateful." Mungojerrie purred.

They led him into the Junkyard. Mungojerrie could see Rumpelteazer playing with the kittens happily. He wanted to join them. "You'll be able to play soon enough." Alonzo purred. "Thanks." Mungojerrie laughed. "OH DEAR! What happened here?" A high pitched voice screetched. "Jenny, it's okay, he was just in a scuffle with Macavity." Munkustrap explained. "With Macavity! That's NOT okay Munku!" Jenny hissed. "Bring him in here! He needs to be treated right away!" Jennyanydots insisted. So Mungojerrie got the 'special' treatment. Which was being questioned about Macavity EVERY Three seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rumpelteazer, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera ran over to the oven and slipped inside. Rumpelteazer opened the bag and emptied it out. "Ohhh! I remember this! Mungojerrie and I almost got eaten by a dog tryin to get this!" She piped. She held up a diamond ring. "Hey? Where's Mistofelees? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Victoria looked worried. Her paws kneading the ground. "I'll help you look for 'im." Rumpelteazer offered. "Thanks!" Victoria smiled. Her and Victoria set off and started to head for Jennyanydot's den.

"Sorry kits, he's not in here. He just left, he said something about being by himself." Jennyanydots explained why she organized her medicine cabinet. " I think I know where to find him." Victoria whispered. Rumpelteazer nodded and followed her best friend to where supposedly Mistofelees was 'being by himself.'

Victoria and Rumpelteazer looked inside a pipe. It was where he always went when he was upset Victoria told her. "Maybe he's farther back." Victoria laughed nervously. Rumpelteazer rolled her eyes and squeazed in first. She crawled to the back and found a hole big enough for Munkustrap to crawl through if he wanted. She carefully peeked through the hole.( Years of robbing had finally paid off for stealth.) It was the inside of an SUV. But all the seats were gone. So there was a lot of room for sleeping. There was one large purple pillow, and one laid Mistofelees. He looked liked he'd been crying. But Rumpelteazer couldn't tell for sure. It was too dark for her to see detail. She ran back out to Victoria.

"Is he in there?" She asked. "Yep, he's in there. Just go to the very back and go through the little hole, you'll find him in there." Rumpelteazer explained. Victoria smiled. "Thanks." She murmured. Then she crawled in. Rumpelteazer noticed that she still had the ring her hand. Then she saw something shiny. "A pen?" she said to herself. She knew how to write. Macavity had taught her, and Mungojerrie had helped her practice. "AHH !" She squealed as a piece of paper hit her in the face. Then she remembered how Mistofelees and Victoria acted towards each other. She looked down at the Diamond Ring. "Maybe this will help." She whispered. She sat down and started to write.f

Dear Mistofelees- She wrote

I thought you might like this, you might need this later on in life. I found in the Victoria Grove household. It took me and Mungojerrie forever to get it. A dog almost ate us!

Anyway, thought you may need this one day. Hope you use it.

~Rumpelteazer.

She waited until Victoria came out and then slipped the note with the ring inside into the pipe. "What's this?" She heard Mistofelees ask. "Rumpelteazer!" A voice called. "Jerrie!" Rumpelteazer screamed. She ran over and jumped onto his waist hugging him. "I missed you too." He laughed. "What took ya so long Jer?" She asked. "Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy kept on asking me questions." Mungojerrie smiled. "About what?" Rumpetleazer asked. Her high pitched voice sounding absolutely like heaven to Mungojerrie at the moment.

"Follow me." He whispered. He took Rumpelteazer's hand and led her to some HUGE wooden Crates that weren't in use. Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Old Deuteronomy stood in front. "Welcome to the Jellicle tribe!" Old Deuteronomy purred. Mungojerrie saw Rumpelteazer's eyes starting to tear up. "Mungojerrie! We have a home! Oh! I could kiss you!" She squealed. Then Rumpelteazer leapt up and quickly smooched Mungojerrie on the lips. Mungojerrie just stood there and smiled. " Shall we go inside. We need to get unpacked. I brought your bag when I was looking for you." He purred. Rumpelteazer nodded and ran inside. "WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" She squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Rumpelteazer, Victoria, Jemima, Electra and Etcetera ran over to the oven and slipped inside. Rumpelteazer opened the bag and emptied it out. "Ohhh! I remember this! Mungojerrie and I almost got eaten by a dog tryin to get this!" She piped. She held up a diamond ring. "Hey? Where's Mistofelees? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Victoria looked worried. Her paws kneading the ground. "I'll help you look for 'im." Rumpelteazer offered. "Thanks!" Victoria smiled. Her and Victoria set off and started to head for Jennyanydot's den.

"Sorry kits, he's not in here. He just left, he said something about being by himself." Jennyanydots explained why she organized her medicine cabinet. " I think I know where to find him." Victoria whispered. Rumpelteazer nodded and followed her best friend to where supposedly Mistofelees was 'being by himself.'

Victoria and Rumpelteazer looked inside a pipe. It was where he always went when he was upset Victoria told her. "Maybe he's farther back." Victoria laughed nervously. Rumpelteazer rolled her eyes and squeazed in first. She crawled to the back and found a hole big enough for Munkustrap to crawl through if he wanted. She carefully peeked through the hole.( Years of robbing had finally paid off for stealth.) It was the inside of an SUV. But all the seats were gone. So there was a lot of room for sleeping. There was one large purple pillow, and one laid Mistofelees. He looked liked he'd been crying. But Rumpelteazer couldn't tell for sure. It was too dark for her to see detail. She ran back out to Victoria.

"Is he in there?" She asked. "Yep, he's in there. Just go to the very back and go through the little hole, you'll find him in there." Rumpelteazer explained. Victoria smiled. "Thanks." She murmured. Then she crawled in. Rumpelteazer noticed that she still had the ring her hand. Then she saw something shiny. "A pen?" she said to herself. She knew how to write. Macavity had taught her, and Mungojerrie had helped her practice. "AHH !" She squealed as a piece of paper hit her in the face. Then she remembered how Mistofelees and Victoria acted towards each other. She looked down at the Diamond Ring. "Maybe this will help." She whispered. She sat down and started to write.

Dear Mistofelees- She wrote

I thought you might like this, you might need this later on in life. I found in the Victoria Grove household. It took me and Mungojerrie forever to get it. A dog almost ate us!

Anyway, thought you may need this one day. Hope you use it.

~Rumpelteazer.

She waited until Victoria came out and then slipped the note with the ring inside into the pipe. "What's this?" She heard Mistofelees ask. "Rumpelteazer!" A voice called. "Jerrie!" Rumpelteazer screamed. She ran over and jumped onto his waist hugging him. "I missed you too." He laughed. "What took ya so long Jer?" She asked. "Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy kept on asking me questions." Mungojerrie smiled. "About what?" Rumpetleazer asked. Her high pitched voice sounding absolutely like heaven to Mungojerrie at the moment.

"Follow me." He whispered. He took Rumpelteazer's hand and led her to some HUGE wooden Crates that weren't in use. Munkustrap, Alonzo, and Old Deuteronomy stood in front. "Welcome to the Jellicle tribe!" Old Deuteronomy purred. Mungojerrie saw Rumpelteazer's eyes starting to tear up. "Mungojerrie! We have a home! Oh! I could kiss you!" She squealed. Then Rumpelteazer leapt up and quickly smooched Mungojerrie on the lips. Mungojerrie just stood there and smiled. " Shall we go inside. We need to get unpacked. I brought your bag when I was looking for you." He purred. Rumpelteazer nodded and ran inside. "WOW! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" She squealed. She ran around in circles giggling like mad! "Hey Teaze! We need to unpack! Remember?" Mungojerrie laughed. Rumpelteazer collapsed on the floor. "Okay." She sighed.

Within a few minuets everything was unpacked. " A whole new stage of life starts now." Mungojerrie smiled. His eyes bright with excitement. He leant foreword and kissed Rumpelteazer lightly then backed away to fall asleep. Rumpelteazer just stood there staring at Mungojerrie. "He- He- He does care!" She giggled lightly.

She walked out into the crisp cold night air. Fall would be just around the corner. Then hands grabbed her and started to drag her away. "MUNGOJERRIE! HELP!" Was all Rumpelteazer could scream before everything went black….

HAHA! You guys hate Cliff Hangers. Go on! Nom all you want. But you still have to wait until the next chapter! HAHA I am soo evil. Sorry, I haven't posted lately. School, homework, school drama, life drama, sibling drama, you get it! hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Rumpelteazer, I only want you to answer me. Why don't you want to work for me anymore?" Macavity asked in a deathly tone. "Because! I told you! I hate you! I will never love you, I will never work for you! I will never want to have ANYTHING to do with you!" Rumpelteazer yowled. Macavity slapped her across the face and threw her back in her cage. "Macavity, I will escape, I swear to the everlasting cat I will! There is nothing you can do about it!" Rumpeleteazer spat. Macavity put his face close to the cage, so close that Rumpelteazer could see every detail in his face.

"I'd like to see that Rumpel's, and when you do, I will find you, then kill you, and if not then you will be my prisoner until you die!" Macavity hissed. "Because, I don't love you. Ever since Demeter left me it's been getting lonely in here without any queens Rumpel's." Macavity smiled. "Nobody calls me Rumpel's except for MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumpelteazer hissed. She slapped Macavity's face straight on. "That was your first strike." Macavity muttered. Then he walked away into his office.

Rumpelteazer collapsed onto the floor of her cage. "Why? Why did I have to be the one to tangle with Macavity?" She whimpered to herself. "Because, your bold, courageous, funny, stubborn, and sneaky." Rumpelteazer whipped her head around. "Mungojerrie!" Rumpelteazer squealed. "MUNGOJERRIE!" Macavity hissed. "Run Mungo! Don't be standin there like an idiot!" Rumpelteazer yowled. Mungojerrie nodded and started to run. He had learned some moves from her. Like how to confuse an enemy where your going. Mungojerrie ran in circles, then switched and hid behind a barrel.

Macavity stopped, and stood there panting. "Where are you, you traitor!" He hissed under his breath. Rumpelteazer mouthed the words "Ventriloquism." Mungojerrie smiled and laughed quietly to himself. He looked to the left and the right. He saw a gutter that led to all around the warehouse. He quickly jumped into the barrel making sure not to make a noise. "Oi! Macavity! Bet you can't find me!" Mungojerrie yowled in the pipe, his voice came out the opposite side of the warehouse. Macavity smiled. "Not a smart move Mungojerrie!" Macavity hissed as he leapt on the pile of trash and started to dig through it. Mungojerrie ran over and started messing with the lock on Rumpelteazer's cage. "You can do it 'Jer!" She whispered. Mungojerrie cursed under his breath. "My claw's aren't long enough to break the lock." He whispered. Rumpelteazer sighed. "Then use your fists!" She hissed quietly. Mungojerrie nodded and slammed his fists down, breaking the lock slightly. It was enough so that Rumpelteazer could slide out of the cage.

Macavity whipped around seeing that his prisoner had escaped. "NOOO!" He yowled. He ran over and leapt on top of Mungojerrie tackling him to the ground. "NOOO! MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumpelteazer screamed. She threw herself on top of Macavity and scratched and screamed for him to let Mungojerrie go. He faced her. "Your valuable. But Mungojerrie turned you away, I won't kill you, but that doesn't stop me from killing your brother." Macavity smiled.

Rumpelteazer didn't know what came over her, she yowled in rage and jumped on top of Macavity. "HE'S NOT MY BROTHER! HE'S MY BOYFRIEND!" She yowled. Suddenly Rumpelteazer was pulled off. "NO! LET ME GO! HE'S HURT MUNGOJERRIE!" She cried. She turned her head to see Munkustrap holding her back while Alonzo, Tugger, and Mistofelees jumped into battle with Macavity. "Rumpel's." Mungojerrie chocked.

Rumpelteazer broke free of Munkustrap's grasp and ran over to Mungojerrie. "No…" She whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five!

LOLZ!

Rumpelteazer ran over and stared down at Mungojerrie's body. "Holy crap. This can't be happening!" She shrieked. "Mungo? MUNGOJERRIE! Can you hear me bud? Please wake up! I-I-I-" Rumpelteazer was close to tears now. Mungojerrie was scratched, his body covered in blood, his face looked sorrowful, his eyes closed. His tail twitched once, but not again. "Mungojerrie?" Rumpelteazer whispered. Hoping that he would suddenly gasp and would open his eyes again. But he didn't

"MUNGOJERRIE!" Rumpelteazer wailed. She cried her eyes out and laid her head on Mungojerrie's chest that was soaked in blood, Mungojerrie's blood. "Honey, come on, get up, your getting blood all over your fur." Munkustrap whispered. " I DON'T CARE!" Rumpelteazer hissed with tears streaming down her face. "I love you Mungojerrie! I love you so much! We could have been more! We really could have!" Rumpelteazer sobbed. She buried her face in her love's fur.

"Munkustrap! He's still alive!" Mistofelees gasped. "How can you tell?" Munkustrap asked. "Look! His chest is rising and falling ever so slightly!" Mistofelees gasped. "Well, instead of standing here, lets get him to Jennyandydot! Come on Alonzo, Misto, help me lift him!" Tugger muttered. "Uhh, aren't you forgetting?" Mistofelees said. "Forgot what?" Tugger asked confused. "I'M A MAGICIAN! I'll teleport us back to the junkyard!" Mistofelees explained.

Within a few seconds Mistofelees had teleported the gang back to the junkyard. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were teleported to Jennyanydot's den. "Oh my Everlasting Cat!" Jennyanydot's gasped. "What in the world happened to poor old Mungojerrie!"

"Macavity killed him! Well, almost." Rumpelteazer explained. "Well, let me see what I can do." Jennyanydots murmured. Rumpelteazer nodded and sat at the edge of the room. She began to tire. "Where's teazer? TEAZER!" Mungojerrie suddenly yowled. Rumpelteazer jumped and ran to Mungojerrie. "Mungojerrie! I'm right here! I'm fine! Wake up!" She quickly shook Mungojerrie. "Teazer dear, he's just in shock now, he can't hear you. I don't know if he'll make it til the end of this week darling. I'm sorry, but all I can do is keep cleaning and changing the bandages on his wounds and make sure he's comfortable. But that's all I can do. Just to warn you. Do you want Mistofelees to walk you to you den?" Jennyanydot's asked.

Rumpelteazer shook her head. "No, it would just hurt me more than I already am, if Mungojerrie dies, I want to be in the room when it happens." Rumpelteazer whispered. "If you wish." Jennyanydots purred. "You know I'm glad to have you dearie." She smiled. Rumpelteazer smiled back and brung her chair next to Mungojerrie's body. "It'll be alright, don't worry, you'll wake up, then we can go on spree. Just you and me. I know really good place." Rumpelteazer yawned. "Teazer?" Mungojerrie murmured. "I'm right here." She whispered. Even though he couldn't hear her she didn't care, she liked talking to him, in shock, dead, or not. "You really love him don't you?" Jennyanydots purred.

Rumpelteazer nodded. "I do, I just hope that he wakes up so I can tell him." She sighed. She laid her head on Mungojerrie's chest which had been cleaned and fell asleep.

Rumpelteazer woke up and saw a female cat standing In front of her. "Who are you?" She asked scared. "Don't you remember dear?" The female tabby chocked. "Mother!" Rumpelteazer gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Rumpelteazer stared at her mother. Last time she had seen her is when her mother had been killed by a Pollicle Dog. She never got to say goodbye either! She had to run, and she was living on her own. Now her mother was standing in front of her!**

"**Hello Teazer dear, I have a message for you." Her mother purred. "It's about Mungojerrie." She explained. Rumpelteazer's ears pricked up at the sound of his name. "He's not dead, but he will be if you don't hurry, you need to go back to Macavity's warehouse." Her mother whispered.**

"**WHAT! WHY!" Rumpelteazer yowled. "Macavity has a vile of nectar, it's from the moonflower, the nectar is a creamy white color, when you get it, come back here and pour it over Mungojerrie's chest. Then he'll recover." Her mother explained. "But, what about Macavity?" Rumpelteazer whimpered. "You'll have to get past him on your own. Take care my little thief, I'll always be with you." Her mother whispered as her spirit faded away, leaving Rumpelteazer crying alone in the Heavyside layer.**

**When Rumpelteazer woke up she wiped the tears from her eyes and wrote a not for Jennyanydots.**

**It read:**

**Dear Jennyanydots, just to let you know, I'M NOT CRAZY! My mother came to me in a dream and told me how I can save Mungojerrie. I must go to Macavity's lair to get it. Hopefully I'll be back soon. If not tell Munkustrap thanks for everything, and tell Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, and Victoria that I couldn't of had better best friends. **

**Hope to see you soon**

**Love~ Rumpelteazer…..**

**She gently laid the note by Jennyanydot's supplies and ran out into the night, down the alley, and back into the Warehouse of Hell.**

**She peeked around the Corner. 'No Henchrats. Weird!' Rumpelteazer thought. She slid forward and peered in the door. It was dark. Which made Rumpelteazer all to familiar of her day's working for the Hidden Paw. Rumpelteazer sighed and stepped inside, she ran to Macavity's office, careful not to disturb him. **

'**CRAP!' Rumpelteazer thought in panic. The door was locked. She could hear a female screaming inside. Rumpelteazer shuddered. So she started to walk away, tears welling up in her eyes. "Now I'll never save Mungojerrie." She whispered to herself. "Yes you will." A voice whispered back. Rumpelteazer jumped as two hands clapped over her mouth. Rumpelteazer recognized the scent. "Mistofelees?" She gasped, but it came out muffled. "What are you doing here?" Rumpelteazer asked. Mistofelees sighed, he drug her into a hole under some of Macavity's stuff. "Well, I had the same dream you did. But it was different. I saw my mother, I don't know her name. She said that the tiger thief will need help. So I assumed it meant that you needed help." Mistofelees explained.**

"**Plus, Macavity was my father, and my mentor to help me control my magic. So, I know this Warehouse like the back of my paw. What did you come her for?" Rumpelteazer explained the creamy white liquid from the Moonflower. Mistofelees breathed in deeply and held his paw's together. A minute later the bottle that Rumpelteazer was looking for appeared in his paws. "But, why risk your life, when you have me with you?" Mistofelees said slyly.**

**Rumpelteazer giggled and planted a kiss on Misto's cheek. "Thanks, you're the best." She breathed. "Lets get back to the Junk-" "MY MOONFLOWER ELIXER!" Macavity yowled. "Yard."**

"**Aww Crap!" Rumpetleazer hissed.**

**Mistofelees just grabbed Rumpelteazer's hand and teleported them into Jenny's den, where she was crying. "Jenny?" Rumpelteazer placed her hand on Jennyanydot's shoulder. "YOUR BACK!" Jennyanydots wailed. She wrapped Rumpelteazer in a quick but strong hug.**

**Rumpelteazer quickly explained what she had to do. She ran over and slowly poured the magic liquid over Mungojerrie's chest. It sunk into his fur, then disappeared into his body completely, leaving his fur dry. Then a creamy white glow surrounded Mungojerrie. He lifted his head and blinked his eyes a couple of times.**

"**Rump-Rumpelteazer?" Mungojerrie croaked.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

Rumpelteazer's eyes widened when she saw that Mungojerrie was now completely healthy. "Wow! I personally thought that wouldn't work." She said. Mungojerrie sat up and rubbed his head. "Dear god! What happened to me?" Mungojerrie asked. Rumpelteazer ran over and hugged him, and she stayed there. "What happened? Well, um, Macavity almost killed you. Then I had to go BACK to his lair and grab a Moonflower Elixer. Mistoffelees helped." Rumpelteazer breathed in the familiar scent she had come to love over the years.

"Well, I'm glad to be back." Mungojerrie purred as he hugged her back. "Should we go and tell the rest of the tribe I'm okay?" Mungojerrie asked. "I'll tell the queens, you tell the toms." Rumpelteazer kissed Mungojerrie on the cheek and ran out of Jennyanydot's den to find all of the queens.

Mungojerrie tried to walk, he was a little wobbly at first, but after a couple of minuets he was walking normally. The toms hung out at an old abandoned mild shop, where they held milk drinking competitions. He peered inside the window. He saw Plato, Admetus, Alonzo, Rum Tum Tugger, Pouncival, and Tumblebrutus. They were cheering Tugger on as he chugged milk down with Alonzo beside him. "You'll never win Lonzi! You never do!" Tugger laughed as he stopped drinking for a second. "Yeah right!" Alonzo growled. Mungojerrie chuckled.

He opened the door and walked inside. "What did I miss?" He asked smiling. All of the Toms jaws dropped. Alonzo kept on drinking and threw the half gallon carton in the trash. Tugger's eyes widened. "IT'S MUNGOJERRIE'S GHOST! HE'S COME TO DESTROY US ALL!

"Tug." Plato laughed.

"DESTROY US ALL!

"Rum-"

"DESTROY US ALL!"

"Tum"

"DESTROY US ALL!"

"Tugger!" Plato hissed.

"DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Plato sighed and walked over pushed Tugger off the counter, he landed with a big thud. "PLATO! I have a date with Bombalurina tonight! Now I have Dust in my mane!" He hissed. "Then brush it out." Tumblebrutus sighed. "Plus, that's not Mungojerrie's ghost. Mungojerrie's not dead!" Pouncival cheered.

The tom's welcomed him back and gave him a glass of milk. "Not 1%, give me 2%" Mungojerrie purred. "Daring tonight aren't we?" Tugger purred.(Recognize that line? *Cough* Spongebob! *Cough*)

Meanwhile…

The queens all giggled in delight and hugged Rumpelteazer at the news that Mungojerrie was still alive. Bombalurina yawned. "So, who want's to play truth or dare?" She smiled. Demeter sighed. "We just played that 2 hours ago! You ask the most disturbing questions!" She hissed.

Bombalurina shrugged. "I ask whatever comes to mind. Oh! Gotta run, gotta get ready for my date with Tugger tonight!" Bombalurina purred. She ran off, leaving the queens behind. " Mistoffelees told me a secret." Victoria purred. "What!" Rumpelteazer smiled. "Mungojerrie wants to be your mate!" Victoria squealed. Rumpelteazer beamed. "How did sparkle fur know that!" She laughed. "I saw it in a vision of course!" Rumpelteazer noticed that Mistoffelees as behind her. "Follow me." He purred.

Rumpelteazer nodded as Mistoffelees teleported them to the abandoned Milk Shop. She looked in the window to see Mungojerrie. "What should I do?" Rumpelteazer asked. "Whatever you want to. Good luck." Mistoffelees purred, then he was gone. Rumpelteazer ran into the Milk Shop and ran straight up to Mungojerrie and Kissed him.

"I love you Mungojerrie." Rumpelteazer smiled.

Mungojerrie stared at her wide eyed for a minute. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep!" Rumpelteazer smiled.

"Then, all I have to say is I love you to." Mungojerrie purred. Then he gently kissed her. "Be my mate?"

"Of Course."

The End!

YAYZ! I FINISHED IT!

Sooo, what did you guys think?


End file.
